SwappedI accidently Vaporized my DADA Teacher
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Percy Jackson was walking with Grover and Annabeth, out of Tartarus, when a wormhole sucked Percy away, onto a roof. It spat out Fate's whipping boy: Harry Potter. Oh joy, what will Annabeth and Grover do with a boy who obviously looks lost, and is not even their age! Percy, meanwhile, is dealing with a family that makes him wish he was with Smelly Gabe. And what was that voice?
1. Chapter 1

Swapped/I accidently end up in a world of magic... as well as Vaporize my DADA teacher.

Summary: Percy Jackson was walking with Grover and Annabeth, out of Tartarus, when a wormhole sucked Percy away, onto a roof. It spat out Fate's whipping boy: Harry Potter. Oh joy, what will Annabeth and Grover do with a boy who obviously looks lost, and is not even their age! Percy, meanwhile, is dealing with a family that makes him wish he was with Smelly Gabe... and what was that voice he's hearing in his head? Powerful Percy and Harry, with the powers of both Water and Magic. Twins of magical ability, and have vast mental telepathy.

Percy, Grover and Annabeth were fresh out of Tartarus and walking together, when suddenly, a wormhole sucked Percy away. It spat out Fate's whipping boy- Harry Potter. Oh joy, what would Annabeth and Grover do with a boy who obviously looks lost? Percy, meanwhile, was dealing with a family that made him wish he was with Smelly Gabe... and what was that voice he was hearing in his head?! Percy and Harry were now both hydrokinetic and magical, and virtual twins.  
Percy sighed as he walked away from Tartarus, his best friends ahead of him. He froze as he felt the urge to throw his bag behind his back. Never one to avoid the instincts that had saved his life multiple times before, he released it. Grover caught it in shock, and Percy felt a sucking motion... then nothing. Grover stared at the spot where Percy used to be before a wormhole had whipped him away, but then it re-appeared and spat out someone else. The "someone" was knocked out cold.

Harry whimpered as Dudley and his 'friends' went toward him, grinning ominously. He wished so strongly to leave, that his magic responded and whisked him away.

But magic had a few rules. One: the "Negative-Positive response", and two: Never try to use magic of the equal and opposite reaction to an act of magic being used in a very close space, ergo, so long as magic wasn't being pulled in two different directions from a single point, it was fine. The chance of it occuring was roughly one in 9 000 000 quintillion. Unfortunately, Percy and Harry had the luck of negative amounts that put together were so bad that it happened. The magic did its job by filling in the hole and reversing the magic. Like a catapult, it flew in the opposite direction. Harry ended up in Percy's dimension, while Percy ended up in Harry's. The universe wasn't stupid, and being sentient, it had to tweak the problem. It gave Harry's magic to Percy, and Harry got Percy's ability to manipulate water. However, it was only half-sentient, and such a miniscule event in the cosmos didn't require all of its attention. It should've, because the luck of the two bound the magic into identical halves, making them magical twins.

It was well known that twins in the magical world shared "skills", and had extremely powerful telepathic abilities. The result was Harry and Percy gaining their own powers back as well as the powers of each other. The effect of the equation "a negative times a negative equals a positive" worked from any angle of small to big numbers, including luck.

Harry and Percy were now the luckiest people possible, so lucky that it was as if they each had an endless stock of Felix Felicis. Furthermore, their Prophecies couldn't bind ether of them because they appeared identical to it. The universe quietly went back to sleep, unaware that it had warped everything...

End Chapter One

A/N: I chose to cut it short, because I plan to split their adventures down to First year. Percy will go second, being much longer, while Harry's first, since he's litterally at the end of Book One. Now, Harry will be practicing wandless/silent magic based on intent as well as mastering Water, while Percy will be using wand capabilities, while still utilizing his unnatural control over water. Eventually, they'll tap into each other's powers, which I loved doing in Birth By Sleep, by the way. The D-Link is permanent, and the more of the other's powers used, the more likely it becomes permanently assembled into themselves. There is a single weakness that is deadly: Much like Grover's empathy link, if one dies, so does the other.


	2. Chapter Two

Swapped: Chapter Two- What the Bloody Hell do you Mean I'm Confronting the GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD?!Are you MENTAL?

Harry

Harry groaned as he stood up, his eyes opening to reveal a guy with goat hooves... and a girl wielding a dagger. Then names came to his mind...Grover was Mr. Goat Hoooves, a satyr. And Annabeth was a fellow demigod, and a daughter of Athena. He groaned, his head aching from moving so quickly via wormhole and his body from the impact of landing so hard on the ground. "Where... am... I?" Grover and Annabeth looked at each other before Annabeth stepped forward. "Who are you?! Where's Seawee- I mean, Percy?!" Harry whimpered softly at the yelling while curling into a ball and rocking back and forth, saying that he would be a good 'freak.' Grover immediately yanked Annabeth toward him, whispering something.

Grover

I yanked Annabeth toward me, alarm blazing through my entire body and mind. Annabeth looked angry, before he whispered in her ear. "That boy has effects of an 'AD'." Her face paled rapidly, nearing a ghostly pale shade as her mind immediately seized the knowledge of what effects of an 'AD' meant. AD...Abused Demigod... Oh my gods, I thought the gods and goddesses would never let tht happen to any child. Annabeth looked at Grover with an empathetic expression, knowing that the feelings Grover was going through were tearing him apart.

Harry

Harry whimpered again, expecting the mean lady to hit him, and for the goat guy to kick him with his hooves. When neither happened, he started sobbing, expecting an even worse punishment. Then he felt the 'mean' lady hug him while soothing him, saying she was sorry for yelling, and that he would be okay. He slowly, hesitantly, hugged her back,eventually calming down before drifting into dreamless sleep.

Grover

Grover felt himself shudder violently, as massive emotion toward the child slowly ended as he dozed off.. He sat down quickly, feeling weak in his hooves. I never, never, want to feel that again. He felt so fragile, so... broken. His emotions held him in place with the sheer intensity. Annabeth looked at him with concern evident on her face. Grover, his voice shaking, said "I-I'm fine. It's just so... so much to feel." His mind and his emotions were so fragile, yet so powerful. The fear he felt, the pain he expected, was so gripping. It was like someone held him in place and shoved the emotions of the abused child into every pore of his skin. Grover felt like every happy memory, every happy moment was sucked away from him, and the hole it left in his heart filled with pain, fear, and sorrow. "I never want to feel that again... I don't want anyone to feel like that, not even Hades." He sobbed, his hands over his face, tears flooding through the gaps between his fingers. He felt Annabeth hug him, and he held on tightly.

Annabeth looked at her friend, sympathy pouring out of her chest. She never knew he felt this much toward other cringed as she remembered how she felt when she went to camp, even though she realized that the boy had suffered much more than she ever had. She stared at the boy, wondering who the Hades he was. On his forehead, there was a slightly puffy blood-red scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Her mind snapped to attention when she realized the only person that had that scar-Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. She loved reading novels about him, and she even translated each and every one into Ancient Greek to read when she needed to calm down. She murmured, "No way...it can't be..."

Harry

Harry reluctantly dragged himself back to reality, his eyes opening swiftly. Grover and Annabeth were carrying him to Hades, and they had just arrived at the entrance to his throne room. He stared as the door opened to reveal Hades sitting in a relaxed manner. They placed Harry gently before Hades as they asked for Zeus' lightning bolt.

Hades looked at them before asking softly, "Where is Perseus Jackson? He should confront me himself." Harry whimpered, trembling on the floor. The god of the underworld turned and looked at Harry's eyes, and suddenly his head whipped backward as he roared in agony. Scars appeared all over his body, the stench of sizzling flesh burning everywhere. The scars and burned flesh vanished, and Hades sat there, wheezing softly. Harry sat trembling, unaware of why and how it had happened. Hades slowly shrunk to the size of the demigods. He walked forward toward the three demigods.

"I will not harm you three, that I can promise. This precedes every fight or negative attribute from any god or goddess. We are going to call the entire Olympian Council, as this is a level four emergency." Annabeth gasped softly. The last level four emergency had been a close call, back when Kronos nearly assimulated his form before they dispersed his remains even farther apart.

Hades summoned a long, black, metal staff with a skull on top, and it whooshed into his firm hand. He then slammed it on the ground. Glowing green rivulets of energy flowed through the room, and black chairs formed a massive 'U' shape. Every god and goddess appeared instantly, each settling into a chair.

Zeus looked at Hades, before saying in a flat tone, "Why did you call us using the Level Four Staff?" Hades slowly and calmly inhaled as he spoke in a whisper. "We have our first AD." The gods and goddesses froze, sheer apprehension flooding them. Who was the poor child who suffered?

The one thing that all gods and goddesses hated was child abuse. Even Ares, who hit his children, (FILTHY HYPOCRITE...Oh, just kidding, Ares...I wouldn't want to start a war...hehe) would gladly slaughter the mortals that dared to touch their children in such a manner. The demigod rate of abuse was 0%, and it would STAY that way.

Zeus stared before rumbling, "WHO'S THE PARENT?" Hades looked at each of them in turn, before his staff glowed, energy floating around in the air. A glowing blue energy surrounded Harry, and a string of it flew to Posiedon. "Yours, Poseidon." Poseidon froze, his usually calm face growing as dark as the clouds of an oncoming storm. His trident began to glow dark blue; his eyes turned from sea green to Arctic glacier;his mouth curled into a silent snarl, and a scream of absolute fury so great it was silent to all but the ocean creatures, who were writhing in agony. Poseidon's mouth closed, as his frozen eyes turned toward Zeus. Zeus looked almost afraid. Rightly so, for every inch of air, was water in some form. Poseidon spoke, his voice as deep and as dark as the deepest pit of the ocean. "Did you do this to my son? Did you influence the Fates to do this to him? Did you, in any way, torture my son? Speak the truth, for I will know...If you dare lie to me, I will submerge you so deep, even Kronos will not envy your pit. That, I can promise." Zeus stared at Poseidon's eyes, before saying, "No." Poseidon's eyes suddenly changed, from a frigid blue to blazing green. "Who did it to my son? I will make them wish their souls were never formed." He stared at Hades' cold, black eyes, and Hades returned the stare, his eyes as flat as a gravestone. "His parents don't exist. His spirit is alone." Posiedon stared, before his posture softened. He looked at Harry, staring at his emerald green eyes. Poseidon hissed softly, his eyes smoking with a dangerous and barely supressed anger. "My son, it seems, has gained magic of the most unique type. It is in his blood as much as my powers, perhaps even more so. His mind is filled with people that tortured him, that much I can see. I vote to pardon my son of any and all actions, for a mind so damaged, could not possibly be of enough will to commit any crime you can think of him being at fauly for, Zeus. I also wish to abolish the rule of no visitations between gods and goddesses and their children. Finally, I want to vote on healing my son of his mental damage, and help him understand himself as he should have."

Zeus nodded softly before saying, "I agree to the last term, as it is specified in our agreement, but not of the first two. That, I will not allow. Someone can easily influence him to do so, under the damage done, out of fear." Poseidon's eyes watched as they all agreed to Zeus's proposal, and watched as the glowing green energy healed Harry of his mental damage, and he sighed sadly, as he vanished with the rest of theOlympians, wishing he could see his son and talk to him. Alas, Zeus refused. He'd get around him soon enough.

H arry woke up, feeling relief enter his mind. He felt so relaxed... he stretched calmly before looking around saying to himself. "So beautiful. Look at the intricate designs on the walls, the gems that are glowing with energy!"

Annabeth and Grover stared at the child who obviously didn't know, or care, that the realm of the dead was beautiful.

"It's so cool! I wish I could live here!" Hades looked as though Zeus told him he was free to be King of the Gods for a day. He stared at Harry, his mouth actually slightly open in shock. "Did a demigod just call this place cool and beautiful?! It's supposed to be evil, menacing, gloomy, and intimidating, not COOL! Actually, I kind of forgot that the rose gem looked so beautiful... or that those designs were so detailed...This demigod is messing with my mind!' Hades shook his head quickly, before asking, "You think it's cool? To live here forever?" Harry turned toward Hades, obviously not even noticing the aura of intimidation Hades was attempting to convey. "Yeah! Why live up on the surface, with mean people that lie and be cruel, when down here, you could make a paradise of gems and stones, not to mention machines and such. Since you control all earthly metals, you technically could have the best Internet, the best T.V... Everything of modern society is built from the earth... Your domain. Dude, you could even walk on the surface, using the technicality that the Cities, roads, anything not Natural ground, is of your domain! Since you control the dead, and you like girls apparently, couldn't you use Necromancy to summon them to be yours in any way you please? Especially since they are still by all rights dead, being in your domain. Hell, you could even manipulate gravity to make a black hole or wormhole to a dimension of your own, where your everything you want!"

Apparently, Harry read one too many science fiction novels... and Hades looked like someone gave him the code to the universe. He stared at Harry, actually going on his knees, before telling Harry. "You are a... Genius! How many centuries wasted on grumbling, when this could've been done! I feel so unworthy! I must repay you. What do you want? Money? Gold? Gems? Control over the Un-dead? Name it, child. Name it, and I shall give it. Death's Vow!" Harry debated to himself a bit, before turning to Hades. He had a serious face, and he said. "I want 365/7 24/7 Pass into anything and everything you make till I die, a guarantee to Elysium's Island without rebirth at the end of my death, and the best indestructible, un-remove-able, un-trace-able, super-powered to the combined every superhero combined, always connected to the best quality, laptop that will follow me even after I die." Hades looked frozen for a second, before grinning wildly. "Done, I'll do it all! You marvelous genuis!" Hades hugged Harry, dancing around, carrying Harry in a hug against his chest. He let Harry go, grinning wildly. His eyes seemed to be of a very warm black, as if it was a warming coal of a fire in a home. He soon gave Harry the laptop, the pass, and a guarantee free card to the Isle, all attached to his soul. As both were whooping with joy, Grover and Annabeth sat in a corner, feeling like the Universe just shuddered about what it had just done.

End Chapter Two.

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Swapped Chapter Three

Harry was walking with the Annabeth and Grover, asking a million questions about what he was, how to handle his powers, and how to fight effectively. Hades had already told them that if they found the Helm of Darkness, Harry could keep it. Harry had simply said thanks and kept walking, while the other two demigods were banging their heads against the wall. Apparantly, the helmet was a sign of power for Hades, but no longer. Hades had made a sword of glittering diamonds that was filled with skulls as well, allowing Hades to weild a weapon that could distort gravity.

Harry suddenly felt an energy and was warped with three green orbs to the surface. A guy stood there, a scowl on his face. Harry replied calmly. "Keep your face like that and it'll stay that way." The man uncrossed his arms beside his motorcycle, suddenly holding a sword. "I'm Ares, God of war, and you just ruined the effect of one happening kid. Time to die." Ares ran forward, his black blade sliding toward Harry. Harry's eyes dimmed, before a huge wave of icy water slammed into Ares, gathered Ares up in it, and began crushing him. Words echoed from Harry's lips, as Harry remembered something very similiar happening in a show he used to watch: "Suiton: Water Burial." Ares was crushed into pulp, his body crushed to to peices. Golden blood flooded the water, and began dripping from it. Harry released his clenched hand, and watched Ares fall to the Ocean, gasping in sheer agony. Harry flicked his hand, and Ares was flung from the ocean to the trees just far away. Harry walked calmly toward Ares, the water following it's master. "Begone, fool of a God." Ares scowled, as he vanished to escape being destroyed the mount of water behind Harry. Harry relaxed, and his eyes returned to normal, and began questioning why his friends kept looking at him like he had four heads. They shook their heads, groaning all the while. Harry looked at the motorcycle, and grabbed the bag, and the baseball cap. He put it on, and felt odd. He turned and saw his friend's asking where he went.

With a jolt, Harry grinned with the fact that he had the Helmet of Darkness. Instructions flooded his mind. 'The Helmet of Darkness has several functions beyond what is known for most of the known world, underworld excluded. It can allow the user to become invisible, not make a sound, and intangible when willed, meaning no one can touch you while you will it so. It can also allow teleportation to any shadow without the travel, nor use energy. It is also tied to the soul of Hades, and all he allows it to wear, which is now only you. No monster can sense you ever, and you can automatically detect the weakness of any monster. Naturally, you also are immune to poison, paralysis, petrification, and virtually anything except the ability to live without breathing, plus the need of a head. Have fun.' Harry was grinning like a mad man.

Harry switched it off and stuffed into the compartment tied to his soul, where his passes were. After they found him, they quickly went on an airplane and went up to Olympus.

Harry gave the master bolt that was within the bag to Zeus, although Harry did 'feel' the master bolts potential power, and snorted at the weakness. He gave it without care, and watched the Gods start debating like children again. Harry's face grew stormy, the emerald eyes flashing blood red. "Silence, Dii parat stultitia (Gods of idiotic stupidity)!" They immediately shut up, and Zeus stared down at the young upstart. "Did you, just dare to yell at us, in Latin? DIE DEMIGOD!" Zeus flared his Master Bolt, shooting a beam of electricity at Harry. Harry's red eyes glowed menacingly as he rose a hand. Zeus stared in horror at the energy freezing into a collected ball of energy above Harry. A hoarse whisper, full of malice and hatred, echoed from Harry's lips. "You dared to strike me down with such simple tactics? My Turn..." Zeus's face paled at Harry's glowing red eyes. "Let me show you true Lightning. Veneficus procellis millia: iudicium Dei!(Lightning of the three thousand Sorcerer's: Condemnation of The Gods!)." A blast of glowing red and green electricity sprang from Harry's fingertips, now outstretched toward Zeus.

Zeus screamed in agony, as the powerful equivalent of the Meteorite that struck Earth 65 Million Years ago struck every part of Zeus's being. Zeus's form became crushed, as his body and aura was squeezed by the powerful energy. Harry stared impassively, his glowing red eyes gleaming with cold hunger of the death of his opponent. Finally, with a shake of the entire Olympus, Zeus vanished into nothing. "He'll reform within a week, and will remember nothing. He's been reprogrammed. No longer arrogant, and no longer unwilling to see the truth." Harry's red eyes shifted to green, and he gasped quietly, sitting down, whimpering from the headache he had. The other Gods stared at the demigod with silence. Harry had taken on the King of the Gods, and won, ruthlessly.

It was, as they say, mindblowing.

Harry quietly stood up, as he and his father met eye to eye, and nodded at each other, and they vanished. Annabeth and Grover went back to Camp Halfblood, still dazed. Harry never went halfway, it seems.

End Lightning Theif

Next Chapter: I'm a guy that waves a stick around... Gods, that sounds wrong.

A/N: What do you think? Over-powered, but I consider Voldey to be over powered. Seriously, two more Horcruxes, and he's a cat. Again, No Word, thus no spellcheck, equals me sorry about any screw ups.


	4. Chapter 4

Swapped 4: I'm a guy that waves a stick around... Gods, that sounds so wrong.

Percy found himself on the roof of a school... and was it just him, or was the world bigger than usual? Percy sighed as he sealed away Riptide, and tried to find a way down. Nope, nothing. He stared at the ground, willing to get down without breaking his legs... and dying, which would be nice. Suddenly, with a distant 'POP!', he appeared on the ground. Percy looked at the roof, and grinned. He'd have fun with that particular ability later, but first, where the hell was he? A gang approached him, all of them looking like they weighed a ton each. Percy exclaimed. "Dear Gods, you guys look like whales given human skin!" They growled and ran toward him. Percy flinched, as he suddenly fel the water deep in the earth, under the playground. Hoping the same thing worked like before, he willed the water out of the ground, imagining the water slamming the six from below away from him. As if obeying him, the water shot of the ground like cannons, shooting out and sending the six flying onto the sand in the playground, soaking wet and knocked out. Percy grinned, as he walked to a nearby teacher and asked her where he was. She responded kindly. "Your at school, dear. Did you hit your head?" Percy nodded, mimicing holding his head as if in immense pain. The teacher's eyes widened and took him to the nurse.

The nurse diagnosed Percy with amnesia, full blown amnesia. He didn't know his family, and anything, all except his name. Percy was allowed to stay at the nurse's office, when his 'family' came for him. He saw the family of walruses and one woman that looked like a giraffe had given birth to, judging by her neck. They took Harry away from the office, even as Percy's instincts tingled with danger. Which was odd, since no monster was around.

They were worse than any monster ever. No monster tortured him like these things. They locked him up in a cupboard, after beating the hell out of him. He couldn't concentrate on the ability to escape or use his water, meaning they beat him till he had many broken bones, and cuts everywhere. He was gasping for air softly, his sea green eyes glowing with the instinct to survive. Percy focused on the water in sink, imagining it sliding toward him. It was late at night, so he didn't need to deal with them seeing it happen. As the water touched his hand on the cupboard window, he sighed in relief as every bone realigned, as every cut slowly vanished.

Percy felt fully healed, and he focused the water into the door, imagining it slowly seeping in, destroying the wood apart. The door suddenly snapped apart, the water muffling it to a small bang that didn't wake up anybody. Percy willed the water to crush the door to small peices that could be thrown away down the drain. He did so, stood up, and sat down on the floor eating a sandwhich with a glass of milk. Percy's eyes glowed with rage. They will pay, that much he promised to himself.

Apparently, he was now eight years old. He was surprised (read: Over joyed beyond belief) that the dyslexia was gone entirely, he could sit in class, and everything. He was so resolved to take advantage of that, no matter what the Hell beasts said.

It had been three years since, and Percy was now a one-eighty. His eyes glowed with power, as Percy had easily brought down the Hell Beasts using his water, threatening them to drown them in their sleep if they attacked him again. He ate properly, his body growing quickly and effectively. Percy had gotten straight A's in everything, had been given a chance to go to college, and had gotten his Masters in Marine Biology and Microbiology. He was world renown for being able to make life using his 'secret' formula. Actually, it was just a drop of his blood, and willing the water to form a new creature with it. So far, Percy had given his cells a unique micro-organ that could swallow viruses and bacteria, even parasites, and then change them to make unique poisons and antidotes for Percy's use.

Percy was surprised to find he could talk to snakes, and had no problem doing so, finding them better company than anyone else so far. Percy had taken up meditation had built a mindscape of his own, creating the best defenses he could offer, with rules of several effects. Percy was still sarcastic, and very cruel when he chose to be. Percy never forgot Annabeth, Grover, and everyone else. Apparently, they were a fiction now, being a series of books called Harry Jackson and the Olympians. Percy immediately connected the dots, simply by switching his first name with Harry's. He was very, very happy not to be in that world anymore, although he missed his friends greatly and that he couldn't find a way back to them, mainly cause the attacks done to him was ridiculous. (Author: Basically take the vanilla books, and swap out Percy with Harry. I'd be glad too.)

Percy was surprised when he received a letter to some school called Hogwharts. 'Who calls a school Hog warts? That's just disgusting.' Percy naturally accepted, after bringing his favorite female snake called Annabelle. She pretty much acted exactly like Annabeth, so he'd named her a similar name.

Some guy named Hagrid came by to get Percy to Diagon Alley. Percy was used to being by himself, so he said that he could go to Diagon Alley and could drop himself, since he was obviously very busy. Hagrid had looked a bit guilty, but relented since he really did have things to do, like 'ook for Dragons, mighty creatures they are.' After dropping Percy off and giving him his key, he left.

Percy was amazed to see so many shops, after a while, he realized he needed to get his... what was it? Well, it was a key, so there must be a lock, if there is a lock to something, probably a safe, safes will be found... in a bank. He turned and saw the giant letters. 'Gringotts Bank this way.' Percy shrugged and walked toward the giant marble building. He read the riddle on the door, and grinned. He entered, and told a nearby... thingy, he wasn't sure what it was, grinning. "The riddle on the door is a challenge?" The thingy looked up and smiled, his sharp teeth glistening yellow. "Of course, but, it's a high stakes game. If you wish to know more, you must have a vault here at Gringotts first." Percy nodded, and walked up to one of the thingy's writing something.

Percy said politely. "Excuse me for intruding on your time, but I'd like to visit my vault sir. Could you point me the way or something?" The thingy looked at Percy and said calmly. "May I see your key?" Percy showed it to him. "I see. Has this key been in your possession this whole time?" Percy shook his head and elaborated on where he got said key. The thingy's eyes narrowed, and he spoke in a garbled language of some sort. "Your key's been tampered with. Someone, or thing, tried to manipulate the key to hold a tracking charm, not to mention a Loyalty charm. It failed, of course, but none the less, I will take you to a Senior Teller, Mr. Potter." Percy walked with him quietly, before Percy posed a question. "Sorry, but, could you tell me what you guys are? I'm always interested in new cultures and such." 'More like forceful introduction to new cultures but meh.' The goblin looked at Percy briefly, before speaking. "We are High Goblins. We are the best Bankers in the world, and are renown through out it. We are a species renown for surviving in any climate or biome, hence we are found everywhere. We are a separate Nation entirely, the Goblin Nation. Gringotts serves as the Hub for all of our government, as well as our banks, so we take security here quite seriously. Our metals are unique, unlike any others, and are imbued to make it fair for us against those who'd like to mess with the system." Percy's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "So, when whoever it was tried to tamper with the key, they are seen as trying to invade your country." The High Goblin grinned, and said quietly. "Precisely. Very good, Mr. Potter. Quite unlike the rest of your kind. You see, Wizards see us goblins as beneath them, and are prone to think we are dangerous and should be, what was it they said, ah, 'put down'."

Percy's eyes glowed with rage. "They wouldn't dare. To destroy a species just because they are as intelligent is an abomination of morals and ethics." The High Goblin stopped walking, and seemed to think to himself, before nodding. "Yes. They would, and have tried. Very unlike any wizard I know so far, Mr. Potter. Even most muggle-borns fall for what the wizards tell them with the stories of all the 'horrible' things we've done to them. If only they knew, indeed. Come."

Percy walked with the High Goblin, as he pressed a hand against the marble, which melted to reveal a wooden door. It opened, revealing a Goblin at work.

"High Teller, why have you come here?" The Goblin next to Percy replied. "The key of this boy has been tampered with." The Goblin's eyebrows rose dramatically, before furrowing deeply. "Very well. Put the key into the small box on the left of you. I shall deal with that later. Human, come here." Percy stepped forward, until he was before the Goblin. "I want you to state your name, and then cut your hand into the bowl. It'll heal quickly, so no worries. Identification purposes." Percy nodded, before he stated. "Perseus Potter." He cut himself on the bowl with a jagged knife. Blood dribbled into the bowl, and the cut vanished. The blood glowed green, before a peice of paper appeared, writing etching onto it swiftly, as if by an invisible pen.

After it finished, the Goblin picked it up and read it. "I see. Very well. Here is your new key." A key appeared and was dropped into Percy's pocket. "Here is your paper detailing what your vaults possess. Simply state the number and you'll appear before the vault in question, and when finished, simply say Gringotts to appear at the entrance. This is one time only, understand?" Percy nodded and said. "Thank you." The Goblin nodded and returned to work.

They appeared out of the maze of stone, and the High Teller nodded toward Harry in respect, before returning to his job. Percy looked down at his list on the parchment.

'List of Vaults and other Items of Perseus James Poseidon Potter

Vault 497- Temporary Vault for monetary needs per the Will of Parents

Vault 567- Potter Vault

Vault 890- Black Vault (Heir per the Will of Sirus Black)

Vault 876- Slytherin Vault (Conquest)

Vault 200- Poseidon Vault'

Percy's eyes widened, and he gasped silently to himself. He whispered, "Poseidon's Vault."

With a blur of scenery, Percy appeared before a huge blue door, with a trident upon the entrance glowing softly. Percy placed a hand upon the door, which unraveled like a reverse Sea Urchin shell, revealing the huge room. The room was entirely blue, with several hallways, and a map at the pedestal in the main room. Percy walked forward, and saw the map. 'The room to the far right is books of ancient spells, journals, and such. The room to the near right is filled with weapons and artifacts, both magical and non. The room to the near left holds gems, gold, and such. The room to the far right holds a huge aquarium filled with every single sea species imaginable,with a constant updated effect with a unique spell cast by the first Poseidon.'

Percy walked to the room on the far left, seeing the huge library made him gape. He saw an orb of sorts, when he tapped it, the orb glowed and vanished. Immediately, a voice appeared in his head. 'Hello, young Heir to the Poseidon throne. I am the Fyrus Tritanus. The orb you absorbed was the holding unit im-between hosts. I protect each and every host from mental attacks. Your magic holds a soul fragment, and I have two options. One is to absolve it, giving you the abilities it held in life, or two obliterate it, which destroys the magic entirely.' Percy thought to himself before saying. "Absolve it." Percy screamed as the inside of him burned briefly before it vanished. 'Done. It appears it was trying to block a magical link, a magical twin link. The link is now permanently active, although a shield can be made to block in case pain enters through the other side. I also allow immediate teleportation access to the library at any time.'

Percy nodded, and continued to the weapons room. He saw swords of all kinds, and was surprised when he felt a tugging sensation. He walked toward it, and he saw a black glove. He put it on, and was surprised when it vanished. 'Interesting, Perseus. You absorbed the Knowledge Glove, which allows perfect memory and much faster reflexes. Other effects include being immune to the Cruciatus Curse, and a heavy resistance to the Imperius Curse, while allowing much easier learning of casting both.' Percy nodded, and walked toward the main room, when suddenly, he sees a ring. He pick it up, and puts it on his left hand, on his index finger. The ring glows a brilliant blue, which vanished. 'The ring of Protective Banners. It allows the ability to cast magic without getting caught, by stripping the intent of the magic after it leaves the body. Not only that, the power of water you possess has been enhanced to control blood.' Percy's eyes glow with glee. What else would he find?

Percy left Gringotts very happy. He was practically loaded with money, was wielding very powerful artifacts, and was heading straight toward Ollivander's. He walked right in, sensing the magic in the air. An old man appeared, and said calmly. "I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter." After trying what must have been fifty wands, Ollivander muttered to himself. "What if- Let's try it." Ollivander took out a box, opened it, and gave the wand within to Percy. "Holly and Phoenix feather." Percy held it, and it burned him! He dropped it quickly, flicking his hand to relax the burn. Ollivander picks up the wand and put's it back, and then they continued with the wand testing. After a while, Ollivander sighed calmly and said. "Very well. Come with me to the back of the shop. You need a custom wand."

The back of the shop was messy, books littering the floor and shelves. Ollivander took him to a small room, with four instruments within. Ollivander pointed to the first and said. "A drop of blood to the top of the tube, to test what type of wand you require." Percy nodded, and rubbed the scab on his hand open, dripping blood onto the opening of the instrument. The scab resealed quickly. Ollivander closed his eyes, and opened them, shock within the strange eyes. "Incredible. You require two wands." Ollivander told him to place his hand on each block of wood, and when one felt 'right' to pick it up and give it to him. Percy did so, and it seemed to surprise Ollivander. "Interesting, Mangrove with Cherry. Never would of thought this mixture." Ollivander told him to place a hand on the second instrument, which would summon the core(s) needed for his wands. Percy did so, and Ollivander gasped as four core items appeared. "Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, Reaper Scythe feather, and Phoenix feather."

Ollivander shooed him away, to allow him to make the wand. Percy had taken the oppurtunity to shop for everything he needed, making sure to get anything that he thought was cool. He returned into the wand shop, and was surprised to see Ollivander holding the box reverently. "Incredible. Two wands, each bearing the abilities of the other, weilding the same power. They work for all kinds of magic, and both have destroyed the Trace upon contact. Use them well, Great One." Percy took the box, which vanished. Ollivander clarified. "They appear in your hand at will. That'll be 67 Galleons." He paid the wand maker and left.

Percy had made a permanent reservation at the Leaky Cauldron, using his money to buy him an entire wardrobe, as well as black and red cloaks that hid his face with enchantments. Percy always wore one black cloak underneath his shirt to hide from the fangirls. Usually, he'd be having a blast being surrounded by girls, but fangirls were so crazed about him that they tried to maul him! So, he always wore the cloak on in Diagon Alley, buying book after book, testing any magic he found enjoyable.

Eventually, it was the day before September 1st, and using the power of his wands to seal everything within his nine compartment trunk, and then shrink-placed it into his pocket. Tomorrow, Hogwharts awaits.

Next Chapter: Hogwharts, plus a talking hat... great, I'm insane. -_-


	5. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


End file.
